


Christmas With Seth Rollins Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [118]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Christmas With Seth Rollins Would Include

❅ _Seth is the first one to wake up. Waking you up by kissing you._

❅ _“Good morning babe and Merry Christmas.” Seth beamed._

❅ _“Merry Christmas baby.” you cooed._

❅ _Seth practically dragging you out of bed and putting you in one of his ugly sweater merch as well as the Santa hat._

❅ _When you try to take it off he insists you wear it, in fact, he decides to wear an ugly Christmas sweater to._

❅ _Taking a selfie of you in his Christmas merch._

❅ _Find Seth’s excitement cute and adorable._

❅ _Finally getting to the tree and opening presents_

❅ _Making breakfast together._

❅ _Getting lunch ready for when your family and his mom come over, which_ _Seth is super excited about._

❅ _Singing Christmas songs loudly as you and him cook and bake._

❅ Looking at Seth in awe as he interacts with your family and his mom.

❅ _Handing your family and his mom Christmas presents. Them handing you and Seth the Christmas presents they got you._

❅ _Eating lunch._

❅ _Cracking Christmas crackers._

❅ _Catching up with your family and his mom._

❅ _His mom and your mom helping you wash and wipe the dishes as Seth talked to your other family members._

❅ _A lot of kissing and hugging._

❅ _Taking a lot of Christmas selfies._

❅ _Kissing underneath the mistletoe_

❅ _Drinking a lot of hot cocoa._

❅ _Seth telling you how much he loves you._

❅ _Your mom and his mom staring at you and Seth in awe while your dad just cringes._

❅ _Playing Christmas games._

❅ _Eating leftovers and eating dessert._

❅ _Your parents staying at yours and Seth’s place while the other family members of yours go back home._

❅ _Watching Christmas movies and carols with his mom and your parents._

❅ _When everyone has retired to the bedroom. Seth starts to get touchy._

❅ _Which leads to sex. Though you and Seth have to be quiet._


End file.
